Fear him
by Interface
Summary: Something is prowling in the shadows of the Tardis; the Doctor can contain it no longer /Dark Doctor
1. Chapter 1

_**I've never written a 'Dark' Doctor before, but this came to mind a few days back. If its you know, generally well received, then I've actually planned this one out and will continue it.  
><strong>_

_**It's set at some point in the Doctor and River's travelling life, I'm not going to chain it to a particular season - not that I ever do anyway... =P Enjoy!  
><strong>_

**Fear Him **

**Summary - Something is prowling in the shadows of the Tardis; the Doctor can contain it no longer **

It had been exactly one week to the day since River had taken up residence in the Tardis. She hadn't really planned to stay this long, a few days at most. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend some quality time with the Doctor; but River Song simply craved adventure. She also craved a good book; she loved to be in the library. The Tardis' library was vast and ever changing, due to its fluidity, the Tardis generally shifted orientation a few times a day, resulting in books randomly appearing and disappearing. River had gotten used to the Time Machine's 'ways', resulting in her carrying her current read with her at all times – with bookmark.

She was currently perched in the Doctor's chair, book open in her lap; feeling thoroughly neglected – as usual. He'd been fine the first two days of her being there, he'd been completely and utterly thrilled with the adventure she'd brought to his door –again. The novelty of having her around had clearly worn off, he now spent every waking minute tending to the console and all the mechanical features of the ancient machine. The most she ever saw of the Time Lord was his bow legs poking out from under the console. If she was lucky enough to catch him face to face the conversation was far from engaging, he deigned to answer her with an array of barely audible grunts and an uninterested shrug of his shoulders.

River flicked over the next page. Her eyes darted quickly over each line, over and over. She didn't notice the Doctor making his entrance through the South side door. Neither did she notice him making his way over to her. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she realised he was stood a mere few feet away.

"You're in my chair," he said calmly.

River snapped her book shut and looked up suddenly, not even bothering to place the bookmark between the pages, "Sweetie I..."

"You're in my chair," he repeated, this time his tone had hardened.

She stared up at him for a brief moment, she knew that look. River pressed her hands down on the arms of the chair, raising herself slightly off the soft leather. She paused; weary as to whether or not he meant it in the way he usually did. His expression made River stand completely up and out of the chair. She stood up close to him, almost as if squaring up to him. He refused to look at her, instead stared firmly ahead; his mouth was clenched shut, his eyes emotionless. River glared at him, her eyebrows clenched in a frown. Her eyes emitted their anger at every inch of his stony expression before she gained some level of control and stormed out of the Library. River slammed the door as hard as she possibly could; uttering an apology to the ancient machine once she was certain that she was out of earshot of that hateful man.

The Doctor stood a moment in his silent battle. He tried; he tried so hard to open his mouth, to say something kind, to say anything. As if choking on his words he stood mouth slightly open. His eyes; the only truth, stared out helplessly. Tears brimmed; and fell, as his eyes admitted defeat and silently closed.

Features devoid once again of expression, the Doctor tilted his head to one side. His eyes fell upon the empty chair; and the book now left abandoned on the side table. Occupying the space he reached for the thick volume, crossed his legs and opened the first page. One after the other, after the other, he tore the pages out swiftly. The flames from the fireplace seemed to grow darker and dimmer; his shadows stretched and lurched against the book cases, sinister in their flickering movements

* * *

><p>In the console room the lights flickered and the controls seemed to momentarily die. River stopped perfectly still.<p>

"What was that…?" she breathed glancing to the console as if expecting some kind of response. The Tardis, rarely if ever experienced a power surge. She'd have to inform the Doctor – Unless he had already experienced it. Her hurried footsteps clattered against the metal floors as she found her way back to the Library.

The Doctor was gone.

All around his chair torn pieces of paper were strewn about the floor. River dipped to pick one up, she instantly recognised the words. Pages from the book she'd been reading. The time traveller froze exactly where she was – What in the universe was going on? And where had the Doctor gotten to?


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkened Library, River stood perfectly still. She strained her ears to listen for any sign of movement.

She waited…

… And waited…

… And waited.

"What are you doing?"

River gasped sharply, turning to come nose to chest with the Doctor, "Oh Doctor, you scared the life out of me!"

"Not quite…"

His voice chilled her to the bone. River frowned at his slow, monotonous drawl. It wasn't like the Doctor at all, not like _her_ Doctor. The usually feisty time traveller simply stood, frown fixed in place, staring at the Time Lord, "What are you doing?" he repeated.

River wasn't necessarily scared of the Time Lord, but his whole manner was currently quite unnerving, "There was a power surge…"

"Yes," he replied slowly, "There was…"

This definitely wasn't the Doctor. Of that, River was certain.

She felt suddenly sick, light headed – Dizzy.

"I have to… I have to go and… And take a shower," she rested a shaking hand on his solid chest and gently pushed herself away from him. He never moved, he never faltered – barely acknowledged her. Slipping through the doorway River cast a glance back into the Library – He hadn't moved – Not even an inch. What had gotten into him?

He watched her from the shadows – Inside he was screaming. The lack of control killed him inside, but here he was, trapped by something much bigger than himself. He knew that River had long since realised something was wrong. The faintest flame of hope he had left wished for her to figure it out – and quickly. That flame was immediately extinguished by the darkness taking over him, reducing him to the empty shell of hatred and anger that had taken hundreds of years to manifest and grow. Supressing his rage and fury had only added to its overwhelming need to escape – And here it was.

He smirked and chuckled, the sinister expression across his face made him look positively maniacal. The usually friendly bow tie was devoid of its cheerful red colour, his overall 'mad professor' attire radiated pure insanity worthy of an intergalactic mental asylum. His eyes slid slyly to admire the scraps of paper he'd not so delicately shredded around the room. He held the empty book cover loosely by his side. It dropped to the floor with a thud. Slow heavy footsteps padded through the mess as the Doctor left the Library in search of further entertainment.

* * *

><p>River had never hurried through the Tardis as quickly as she had when she'd left the Library. Once in her room she shut the door and locked it in every way it would possibly lock.<p>

"Oh god," she breathed snatching her rucksack from under her bed. The contents spilled out onto the soft sheets. Sonic blaster, hallucinogenic lipstick, gun, gun, gun, hair pins, gun, PDA. River efficiently scooped up her choice of fire power, stuffed the remaining items into the bag and kicked it back under the bed. How on earth was she going to take on a Time Lord? And _her_ Time Lord no less… River shook her head, she'd find out what had happened to him. She hoped that he wouldn't appear from nowhere and startle her again. She refused to be held responsible for her all too brilliant reflexes.

Surely she would have noticed if something had happened to him, it couldn't possibly be anything 'external', they hadn't left the Tardis in over a week. She opened her door a fraction and peered out into the well light, orange corridor. No sign of him. River lent her forehead against the doorframe and shut the door with a gentle click. She slid down the door, resting in a heap on the floor. Tears welled up as she checked that the sonic blaster in her hand didn't have its safety catch on. She choked the tears back as best she could, a lone tear managed to escape down her cheek.

River Song never cried.

But she cried for the Doctor.

In the frame beside her bed his face beamed out at her. It was the last time they'd done anything vaguely romantic together. The pair of them, in that single moment, looked completely and utterly happy. They were tangled in one another, River, pressing her lips firmly against his cheek while he tried in vain to take the picture at arm's length – Perfect.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at the mid entrance to the console room. He stared at the console. Nothing else, just stared at it. He watched the lights dancing happily across the controls, the occasional, innocent flick of a switch as the Tardis performed its usual auto pilot duties.<p>

He stared at it.

The Doctor's head slowly tilted as that ever disturbing maniacal expression returned and his screwdriver was brought up to aim at the central most part of the time machine..

"Night, night," he drawled, killing the Tardis' power with one easy press.

Everything was plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

River tutted disapprovingly at the sudden blackness, "I'll kill him," she muttered tugging her PDA from her belt. With some occasional murmurs and the odd shake of her blonde locks River Song managed to harness auxiliary power from a passing comet. The Tardis sprung into temporary life and was now illuminated by a dull orange glow. The console, she knew, would be unavailable until she could get to it and have a good look at any damage. Even with power restored it was impossible to access the security system. River let out a small cry of desperation as she tried to lock onto the Doctor's position - No luck.

She couldn't allow him to trap her in the Tardis; this would not become a game of cat and mouse. The power wouldn't last forever; she had to make her move now. Her trembling hands checked and double checked every lock. She silently cursed at herself; a Dalek didn't have the power to make her tremble, and yet somehow her lover did, well, what was left of him. She hurried to her bed and began stacking her pillows frantically; standing on them gave her only slight assistance. River clenched her eyes shut and hoped as she fired the squareness gun above her head. She'd never before used it on the Tardis; she hoped that the ancient machine would understand.

River fled, diary first, up through the square hole and onto the next floor of the Tardis. She fumbled with the gun settings, not quite understanding why she was bothering to waste this precious escape time. Firing at the hole with a reverse beam the gap was replaced, good as new.

"Sorry my love," she breathed gently scooping up her diary and taking off down the silent corridor.

* * *

><p>He watched her fleeing from the end of the corridor. His lips curled into a predatory smirk. Equipped now with sonic he began to slowly pursue her. Long, slow, careful strides. He was the hunter and she his prey. He stalked her silently; distant enough to be hidden in the shadows every time she glanced nervously behind her – And it thrilled him. His hearts beat wildly yet his pace slowed. It was the most exciting part after all, the chase. Knuckles whitened as he clenched the screwdriver even more tightly in his fist. He could feel her fear; hear her rasping breaths as she widened the gap between them. The Doctor breathed in deeply, her scent would lead him to her, and he'd enjoy it. She was leading him further towards, what he considered to be his private study, of that he was certain.<p>

* * *

><p>River slipped into the drawing room, to her knowledge, unnoticed. She'd passed the drawing room many times, but never ventured inside. It was the Doctor's private study after all, his place to escape from, well, everything. It wasn't exactly what River had expected. The room was long and rectangular, bookcases lined the wall to her right, and low cabinets hosting two high shelves lined the left wall. Her eyes drank in the Time Lord's idea of calming isolation. The fireplace grinned at her from the bottom of the room, surrounded by clocks of all shapes and sizes, to the left of the fireplace stood a large, ancient grandfather clock. To the right sat what could only be the Doctor's chair, equipped with matching foot stool. River cursed the dim lighting partnered with the sinister flickering of the fireplace flames. She strode down the length of the room, stopping at the low coffee table perched a few feet in front of the fireplace. She slid her jacket off and tossed it onto the Doctor's chair. Her revealed belt boasted her own personal armoury as she began to stalk carefully around the room, PDA in hand. She was hardly surprised by the Doctor's collection of various 'alien' souvenirs. Dalek eye stalk, Cyberman chest plate, Ceramic mask of 'Liz 10', Ood translator sphere, earth radio, Chronon blocker… The list of clutter was endless.<p>

River rolled her eyes, typical Doctor. Nothing looked disturbed; nothing looked particularly out of place. She shuffled the spread of papers on the coffee table, again, nothing remotely interesting or unusual.

"See anything you like?"

River closed her eyes in frustration – She'd forgotten to lock the door. She spun around, aiming her blaster directly between his eyes.

He glanced lazily down the barrel before turning his amused expression on her, "Hello Sweetie," he growled darkly.

River's stare was firm – He simply grinned, "Go on then," he told her, "Shoot me Professor Song" He stepped up to the gun, pressing hard against it with his forehead.

River stood her ground – She'd shoot him if she had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to give a tiny warning here, just a tiny one. Slightly... rough.  
><strong>

Her heart raced, the sound of blood rushing through her ears deafened her. She pressed the gun even more firmly against his forehead, somehow getting a twinge of pleasure from the indent forming in his skin. His lips curled into a smirk showing his perfect teeth.

"Do it," he urged her. She watched his mouth moving slowly as he whispered the words to her. Her eyes fixed on the way his lips moved; and the way his tongue slid with pronunciation. River struggled to regain control, bringing her eyes to lock back onto his firmly, "You're a bad girl," he told her, "I love a bad girl me" He brought his fingers up to gently stroke the back of her hand that held firmly onto the gun. River threw the gun down forcefully letting it clatter across the bare wooden floor. In seconds their mouths were upon each other's, locked in the most dangerous kiss of their lives. She gripped his jacket tightly, the material scrunched in her balled fists. She held him pressed up against her, relishing in how un-reluctant his body was. The Doctor forced his way into her mouth, his tongue declaring dominance over hers. River let out a soft moan into his mouth. Her grip on him never faltered though he tried in vain to gain control of the passionate battle which was taking place. Her excitement and willingness, to him, was growing unacceptable - how dare she. He sank his teeth into her bottom lip harshly, her whole body tightened against him; her muffled cry was lost almost instantly in his mouth.

He pulled her, and pushed her and dragged her to the floor. River Song put up a valiant struggle, she struggled harder than anyone the Doctor had ever encountered. He could only imagine how much he'd like her as he managed to pin her down by her wrists. He straddled her, his knees on the floor either side of her waist. He admired his conquest with pure hunger in his eyes, absorbing the hatred pouring from her glare. His tongue slid along his bottom lip mirroring the blood seeping from the bite on hers. He lent in to seal his lips against the wound gently. River used a sudden rush of adrenaline to try desperately to wriggle free. The Doctor maintained his firm hold on her – Laughing insanely.

"You're feisty Professor!" he rejoiced, a dark smile tinted his features.

"I'm quite the screamer," she warned him in a dangerously seductive tone.

"Spoilers" he hissed at her, "Say it"

River frowned at his unusual request.

"Say it!" he insisted slowly putting his ear down to her mouth, his grip on her wrists tightened.

She moved her head so that her lips could gently brush his ear, "Spoilers," she whispered. His body shuddered as her voice washed through him like velvet. River spied his sudden weakness, gathering her strength she managed to roll him instead, onto his back; with her in the elevated position straddling his stomach. He stared at her, with fury and rage and a burning passion; it burned in his eyes so hotly that River was certain she could see the flames licking his pupils. She glanced to the fireplace beside them; the gentle lapping of the flames calmed her only slightly. Thank god they were only reflected in his eyes, she couldn't bear to see his soul burning.

The Doctor didn't care to struggle, his time would come. The time traveller wasted no time in collecting the sonic screwdriver from beside them. She aimed it between his eyes. He crossed them to focus on the tip before shooting her a very confused expression. One that could only be interpreted as, 'And what are you going to do with that?'

"Don't move," she warned him, "I'll stop _both_ of your hearts, and don't think you'll regenerate"

Their eyes locked in a mutual understanding. She had the sonic; she had the slight upper hand – For now.

'_Oh the sport'_ he thought, how he loved giving them enough rope to hang themselves. He glanced down to where they met, where she sat on his stomach – Oh how he loved her; and yet, the feeling wasn't strong enough to last; or was it? It dimmed and it dimmed, it was battled by the darkness within him, but it didn't go away. He sat up and watched as she left; defeated in this trivial battle, on a playingfield in which he was completely out of place.

When it came to love and passion – the darkness couldn't win - But it's time would come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Playtime is over; updates should be more frequent. Hope you enjoy - Back reading is probably a good idea; its been a while since the last update. Cheers all. **

River Song was terrified.

She fled, with the taste of coppery blood in her mouth, to the console room. She fought back the urge to cry and hide, forcing the tears back with a determination so strong that she could power a Tardis on that feeling alone. As she stared at the controls her mind was uncharacteristically blank. She um-d and ah-d, hovering her hand over this switch, and that lever. The Doctor crept into her mind, seeping through her like an unstoppable, dark, viscous fluid – evil in every sense of the word. River tried desperately to shake his image from her mind, and; using the stolen screwdriver she set to work repairing the damaged console unit.

* * *

><p>He sat on the floor of the study for a moment, his fingers dug into the worn, thinning carpet. He could feel anger suddenly burning up from the pit of his stomach. The Doctor held on for dear life, desperate to cling on to the sanity that had briefly surfaced in him. The fireplace flickered; throwing shadows around the amber lit room, his own shadow stretched and lurched, silhouetting him against the flames. He drew his hands up; turning them over and over – he had to stop this – And it had to be now.<p>

* * *

><p>The screen hissed and spat sparks at the nervy archaeologist as she plugged it back in. Able to see now what was damaged and what was not, she swung around the console holding tightly onto the bar of the small screen. Her eyes glanced up in occasional consultation with the readings the machine was providing for her. Just as she was recalibrating the zig zag plotter the screen flickered and switched to the security footage in the study. River held onto the bar with both hands, peering up at the dull image. She gasped loudly – it was the Doctor; what in the universe was happening to him?<p>

She could see the outline of the Time Lord launching himself this way and that into the bookshelves and cabinets. It was like he was ramming himself shoulder first into the objects, hammering hard on them with his fist.

River tried to resolve the image; sought out an alternative view of the study. The firelight illuminated his sweaty, blood streaked face. He looked in agony, he face screwed into a determined frown; teeth bared in a pain filled grimace. It was killing her to see him like that; and yet, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. The Doctor grabbed fist fulls of his hair; he looked as though he was going through a powerful, internal struggle, his body struggled with itself, writhing so quickly he became blurred to the Tardis' cameras. The footage was interrupted by a small surge; when the image returned; the Doctor was face down; perfectly still, in the middle of the floor.

"Oh," River gasped; her hands trembling as they rose to cover her mouth.

* * *

><p>At the top of the steps to the console he was waiting – watching. He tilted his head this way and that, relishing in the small cracking sounds that the movement produced. The Doctor stood immersed in his own menacing shadows, sneering. <em>Oh to be free.<em>

* * *

><p>By the time she clocked him he was on her. The screwdriver was knocked clean out of her grasp; as was the sonic blaster she'd attempted to draw. His hands took hold of her throat; squeezing; tighter and tighter; slowly forcing the life from her.<p>

River struggled against his strong grip; his eyes were wild and insane; his hair was strewn about his face; completely untypical of the usually well groomed Time Lord. She tried to gasp for air – chance would be a fine thing. Her energy was rapidly leaving her; as was her consciousness. River could feel herself weakening; her battle against his strong grip was becoming increasingly feeble.

An eruption of light exploded from her right; launching her attacker in a burst of green to her left. River gasped; deep, desperate gasps. She was suddenly very light headed and dizzy; scrambling away was no easy task. To her horror she scrambled straight into the arms of the Doctor. He knelt down to her, screwdriver in hand; and oh how she screamed. Even the blood stains and cuts, coupled with a concerned expression loaned her no clue as to whose arms she'd scrambled into. He waved his hands in panic, pleading with her to shush, even pressing his finger to his lips.

"Will you just be quiet!" he cried. River stopped suddenly and stared up at the bloody and battered Time Lord, "I'm here," he told her, "I'm here"

The reunion was short and swift as the manifestation of darkness, fury and pure rage launched himself at the Doctor.

The sight, River was certain she would never see again.

Doctor verses Doctor.

The Doctor would win though... Wouldn't he


	6. Chapter 6

Despite being insanely daring, terribly adventurous and virtually unstoppable, River Song backed as far away as possible from the fearsome Time Lords. The clash of the two quite literally shook the Tardis; River was certain that the whole of time and space could feel the shocks of this awesome meeting. They fought like nothing she'd ever witnessed before. The more they continued the angrier the dark manifestation became. The veins in his neck; in his forehead, even in his hands, pulsed as he attempted to strangle the Doctor.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, struggling to breathe as he frowned up into the now jet black, eyeless sockets. He gasped and huffed as he managed to roll over on top to gain a slight advantage. His hands, despite still gripping the screwdriver, found themselves also making an attempt to choke the opposition. Their faces were so close now they were almost touching.

"We've killed before," the Dark man managed to gasp.

The Doctor nodded in reply, his stare still fixed on the endless emptiness seeping from those silent sockets.

River, fled from the console room.

"We'll kill again," the words choked out. The Doctor clenched his teeth together, his ability to breathe reduced to almost nothing. The almost mirror image before him began to sway and ripple, white light began to seep like blood into the edges of his vision.

"No," he whispered, "… No… I… No… I won't… I won't" His counterpart laughed, a pained and strangled laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Sleep… Give it up Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. HaHaa"

The Doctor, in what would be his final moments, remembered the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He forced the tip against the dark Time Lord's temple. Vibrations shot through the button, powered through the workings of the device and out in threads of green lightening into the dark Doctor. His scream echoed through the Tardis. Hands released the Doctor's throat and clamped themselves over his ears as he rolled about on the floor in agony.

Wasting no time, the Doctor scrambled a few feet away on his hands and knees, gasping for his life. He winced, cracking his neck finding relief and comfort in the fact that he was still able to do so.

His eyes searched suddenly for River; but she was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor staggered to his feet, gripping tightly to the side rail to steady himself. His head felt suddenly clearer, '_Yes_' there was so much more room in his mind without the anger. The peaceful smile across his lips injected him with a warm fuzzy feeling; his mind remembered the warm feeling with an air of sadness - It had been a long time since he'd felt this way.

"You can't have light without the dark," he told himself firmly as he turned to look down at the darkness squirming around on the console floor. The sonic vibrations whirled around its mind at a puzzling pace. For a moment he thought to forgive; yet his mind couldn't gather the strength to even understand how that could possibly happen. The form on the floor was everything he'd become; and everything he hated being. It would never go away. It couldn't be defeated. It would be there when he died. Smirking in the shadows, loving every moment; because it's true what they say. It's easier to recall the terrible things, than it is to recall the good. He drew up his screwdriver; and flicked out the extension. His thumb began to press; he could just about feel the button dig into his skin – When all hell broke loose.

The Tardis went into overdrive; a pulsing red light began to flash as the sound of a high pitched siren filled the air. The Doctor grabbed the console; dragged the screen towards him. Sparks flared; hissed and spat from the controls.

"River!" he yelled swinging around to the mechanical panel of the console. The lock down mechanism was pointing down; the time handbrake was fully on, the engines weren't even firing up, "Gyroscopic stabilisers are… functioning. Riverr!" he yelled again stepping over his dark form to the fabrication panel; dragging the screen with him for consultation. The harmonic generator was on, he tapped the time altimeter, "We aren't even moving," he told himself scrambling on to the communications panel, "Ohh that is extremely very not good," he twisted the analogue radio; no signal. The telephone was snatched to his ear; no dial tone. A few taps of the digital com confirmed his thoughts, "Riverr! Communication is down! River! We're crashing!" Another hiss of sparks and smoke erupted from the console; the time rotor pulsed suddenly into action. The Doctor stumbled backwards over the life form that was now; regaining control. It rounded on the Doctor leering at him as he skidded backwards across the glass floor, screwdriver aimed feebly. The Tardis lurched once more rocking them from side to side throwing the Doctor a foot or so into the air before he landed with a crunch. The screwdriver fell from his grasp, "No!" he cried diving to the edge of the glass floor. The metallic clatter sounded so much like the scream of death before him. He shut his eyes in despair, holding a clenched fist to his forehead, "No," he breathed. The figure stood over him; its own sonic variation drawn; execution style.


	7. Chapter 7

A metallic click brought the pair to a halt. The eyeless manifestation craned its neck to face the blue tip of a sonic screwdriver.

"Go on, make my day," River warned, her other hand brought up her sonic blaster to join her already offensive weapon. With clenched teeth, bared like some rabid dog, the form growled as he turned to face her fully. Her eyes fixed upon him; as if he were the Dalek that had tried to take her lover's life.

From his position on the floor the Doctor glanced helplessly up at the two. The Tardis shook once more; shuddering and spitting sparks from its damaged circuits. Before he could blink the dark form launched at River – Her defences we temporally impaired by the rocky movements.

"No!" he cried unable to act quickly enough. A shot was fired; River was thrown violently from the elevated console platform. A heavy thud indicated her landing below them. Through the glass floor the Doctor could see her body; perfectly still, perfectly silent. His tears splashed against the glass – Too far to reach out to her.

That's when it happened.

His hearts burst suddenly into overdrive; so much so that his chest felt on the verge of some cataclysmic explosion. His hands balled instinctively into fists; eyes, blind to everything. Anger, rage, fury; bubbled up from his core and erupted from him in the form of the most heartfelt and pained, "_**No!**_"

He leapt up, tackled the hideous creature into the console and released the door catch lever. Both of the brilliantly blue doors flew open. The pressure change sucked the air from the Time Machine. It dragged them in their tangled conflict out into open space. They took no notice of how they slammed into bars, or crashed against the floor on their way out. They fought, hit, punched, kicked, elbowed and kneed as they went – Then the doors slammed shut harshly behind them.

* * *

><p>How long did it take for River Song to regain consciousness? Who knew? When the Professor finally stirred she found herself alone, alone and in silence. She groaned, rubbing the lump on her head as she did so, finding her feet was a struggle but nonetheless she managed to steer herself back up to the console level.<p>

"Doctor?" she called out stretching her hands out instinctively over the typewriter. She searched for life forms, anomalies, disturbances. Her eyes frowned at the time on her watch. She'd been out cold for hours - So where was the Doctor?

She shook her head trying in vain to snap herself out of the daze she was currently in. Perhaps she was mistaken, it couldn't have been hours. It just couldn't have.

Sitting in the comfy chair beside the console exhaustion took hold of her; River unwillingly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"River? River…"<p>

The voice was distant, echoing.

"River are you okay?"

She winced; her eyes reluctantly opened, daring to see who the speaker was; though the voice she knew very well.

His brown eyes welcomed her, teeth showing in a wide smile. The Doctor kissed her forehead firmly, "You're going to be fine," he told her calmly, "It's okay now. It's okay"

River shook her head; resisting the urge to cry she threw her arms around his neck; burying her face into his neck, "Hey," he said with mild surprise, "I'm here. It's okay" He kissed her hair, her cheek; finally laying a firm kiss against her lips, "See," he put her hands on his face, "All me"

He rose from his kneeling position. Scanned her momentarily with his sonic; concluding in his own way that everything was in order then turned to the controls.

River stared down at the floor. She couldn't put her finger on it – But something was wrong. Perhaps she had hit her head a little too hard. Her eyes focused on the shiny glass of the floor; she frowned hard at it, trying her best to jog her mind into some kind of regular function. Her curls hid her face from him.

It was the glint that drew her attention to it; a green glint. River squinted; it was beneath the floor; nestled in one of the curved holes in the base of the machine – The Doctor's sonic screwdriver – But he'd just scanned her with it…

Her face drained of colour; blood ran cold; heart stopped instantly, "Oh…"

At the controls the Doctor stood staring at his eyeless reflection in the glass surrounding the time rotor. He grinned; a disturbingly gleeful grin as his head cocked slowly to one side. A chuckle escaped him, growing quickly into hysterical laughter.

From outside of the Tardis a bright flash of light could be seen through the small windows – River had gone.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Endless nothingness

The Tardis; floated gently. No whirring, no wheezing. It spun slowly, every edge, every side; reflected in his still eyes. They stared blankly at his beloved machine – His Tardis.

Any life that remained within him left when the Tardis dematerialised before him. All that remained as evidence of the ordeal was the body of a Time Lord; bow tie and tweed; floating in the endless silence… The endless silence of time and space… His own back yard… His home…

Silence

Broken only when the Tardis sails past; and the Doctor comes to call.

Silence

... Never ending


	8. Chapter 8

River landed on her back with a thud.

"You really need to master those landings"

The part time-lord froze, staring up at the bow legs beside her; she stared unbelievingly up at her lover. 'God not again' she winced, "Doctor?" River rubbed the lump on her head. How hard had she hit it this time? Her personified idea of perfection offered his hand to her, which she took and allowed herself to be pulled very firmly to her feet.

"Twice in one night Professor?" he marvelled. River noted the lipstick smudge beside his lips, "You're insatiable. Shall we get on with it then?"

"Shall we what?" Her double take must have been completely obvious judging by the smirk on the Doctor's face. He held up a small Tardis-blue book.

"Shall we do diaries?" Without thinking River made a clumsy dive for it, "Whoa!" the Doctor held the book high out of her reach, "Spoilers River, you know the rules"

She tutted with frustration, that damn man knew more every time she met him, "Bone meadows?"

"Uhh… Yes"

"Easter Island?"

"Easter Island," he repeated fondly flicking the page over.

"End of the universe? … Times two?"

"Double check" The smile widened.

"And you're insane other half has run riot with the Tardis…. Have you done that yet?!" River threw her diary at him in a flood of emotion. She gave way to the pressure she was under and sank back down to the floor. The Doctor let his arms and the diary fall loosely to his side, shaking his head, moving his mouth in silent dismay. Eventually he sank down to join her.

"Yes," he sighed finally, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; but you can do this River"

She refused to meet his eyes; everything was lost but somehow was suddenly found all at once. This Doctor was from her future; and look at him.

"I can't stop it," she told him, "I can't even fight it" River was vulnerable right now; that much was obvious.

"Oh River," The Doctor pulled her forehead against his, "I already know you can do it"

"Spoilers," she warned. The Time Lord chuckled.

"There's no time for spoilers" He moved to the console and began his merry dance around the levers and mechanisms, "In about.. oooh… two and a half minutes. My body will starve completely of oxygen, rendering further regenerations impossible. And resulting in me ceasing to exist"

"When…"

"Not when Professor," he landed the Tardis with his usual lack of grace, "You mean where" He led her swiftly to the doors and threw them open. River gasped, floating not even ten feet away was his lifeless body. The Doctor turned away in disgust, he withdrew his sonic and with a soft clink and an aim at the console he extended the air corridor outside the time machine. He snatched at River's wrist harshly, enough to cause her to jump and turn quickly. He used his screwdriver on her vortex manipulator, setting its coordinates, "Time is running out," he muttered releasing her wrist as quickly as he'd taken it. She watched his back for a moment as he stalked away. She turned back to the lifeless body of her lover, floating in the endless abyss. River took a running jump and leapt from the Tardis. The Doctor held onto the console and after hearing the zip of the vortex manipulator, snapped the doors shut with a click of his fingers, "Good luck River" His hand momentarily turned completely transparent. The Doctor cried out in agony, his whole person fading in and out of existence. He fell to the floor of the Tardis writhing in pain. His future depended now fully on his past.

* * *

><p>The Doctor blinked a few times, more times than was usually necessary to successfully focus one's eyes. The ceiling was smooth, solid cement. Lightening flashed, thunder roared and the sound of rain was almost deafening. He rolled himself onto his stomach pressing his palm and his cheek flat against the cool stone floor. His now focused eyes stared straight at the metal bars; the lightening played havoc with their shadows. Despite everything he felt content. His hearts didn't race, his breathing remained steady. For whatever reason, he was alive.<p>

"I didn't know where else to bring you"

"What happened?" He asked at last, staring unblinkingly ahead.

"The Tardis is gone"

"Oh"

He closed his eyes and let the coolness of the floor seep into him before rolling onto his back again and staring up at the plain ceiling. He sighed. A long, deep sigh. It weighed him down heavily. He felt as though he could lay there, pressed firmly against the floor forever by the steady gravity.

"We'll have to go get it back then"


End file.
